With this application, we request funding to support the "Second International Conference on NADPH Oxidases" (http://www.noxlI.emory.edu/index.htm). The conference will be held at Callaway Gardens in Pine Mountain, Georgia, March 27-31, 2004, and will be organized by Drs. Kathy Griendling and J. David Lambeth, both of whom are leaders in the field. This biannual meeting is the second in a series, which focuses on a newly discovered family of enzymes--the Nox and Duox enzymes. These enzymes play key roles in diseases in which oxidative stress plays a pathological role, including hypertension, atherosclerosis, heart failure, pathological vascular remodeling, cancer, diabetes, inflammatory bowel disease, shock lung, and immune diseases such as arthritis. The meeting will bring together basic scientists and clinicians from all over the world to facilitate exchange, in an informal setting, of state-of-the-art information on the biological importance of these enzymes. Attendance will be limited to 150 conferees to encourage free discussion of ideas and information. We have amassed an outstanding list of internationally recognized speakers who will form the core of the meeting, and who have agreed to present their newest data on Nox enzymes. The meeting format will involve formal lectures, poster sessions, and time for informal, unstructured interactions. Understanding these enzymes is directly relevant to fundamental biological questions relating to the missions of several NIH institutes, including the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute and the National Cancer Institute, and will thus further our understanding of basic disease mechanisms.